Until We Meet Again
by SunshineGirl99
Summary: The first time Hermione encountered him he saved her life. The second time they met they were both suffering from broken hearts. The third time she saw him she fell in love. Post Hogwarts. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Until We Meet Again _, is a story written to explore the relationship between Draco and Hermione. It will feature five different chapters at completely different points in their lives, and under completely different circumstances. Updates will be during the weekends. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!_

 _I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise_

 _Note 1/28/19: If for some reason this chapter seemed to post twice, I apologize. I had fixed a couple of grammatical errors and the site thought I had added another chapter when I went to update it. Sorry._

* * *

The first time she'd seen him was three years after the war that had shaken the wizarding world.

The moon shone dimly through the clouds as Hermione stepped out onto the streets of Diagon Alley, a paper bag clutched in her hand. Few people crept about at this time for which she felt grateful. Her mind felt muddled and her throat ached as she swallowed miserably.

Her hold on the bag tightened. Peppermint leaves were the only thing that seemed to soothe her throat when it was sore, and so that's why she found herself traversing the dark pathways of Diagon Alley this late at night. Hermione could only be thankful that she'd been able to find someone that sold them fresh.

With the way she'd been feeling, she wasn't that surprised that she hadn't heard the steps that pounded the ground behind her. Hands grabbed her waist and pulled her into a run. Panicked, she tried to tug free from the grasp . It was then that the first set of curses sailed overhead. Startled into submission, she gave into their push and started to run alongside them.

The familiarity of situations such as these made a shiver race down her back. In an instance, everything became clear. Hermione didn't have to look to know that the people behind her were part of the last remaining group of people that took stock in Voldemort's teachings. Though they were rare uprisings did happen, and despite the efforts made by the Ministry to stop them, she knew innocent people were still killed.

A piercing scream confirmed her thoughts. Dread curled in her stomach as sweat formed on her forehead. She was pitifully unprepared for the confrontation that was sure to come. Her only hope was that Aurors would arrive soon and take control of the situation. The original figure that had pulled her along grabbed her wrist. They tugged her into an empty shop along the side of the street.

The dusty windows showed that it hadn't been used for a while. Hermione followed willingly though, and gratefully leaned against a wall once inside. Her throat burned as she felt her stomach clench uncomfortably. "Thanks." she panted to her companion.

They didn't answer immediately to which she narrowed her eyes at. She reached for her wand, and held it between her fingers as she mentally berated herself. _Tired or not, you've fought in a war! You should know better than to willingly follow a random person to a secluded area._ "Do you always threaten the people who save your life?" The other said after a moment of intense silence. Hermione ground her teeth and cursed quietly.

" _Malfoy_?" She spat incredulously. He smirked as he stepped out of the shadows. His silver eyes gleamed with scorn. Her face flushed in anger. The wand shook in her hand. "I don't know what the bloody-"

His eyes widened in something akin to fear. He slapped a pale hand to her mouth to cut off her words. She made a sound of indignation. "Unless you want to be killed, Granger, I suggest you lower your voice." He growled. Embarrassment took the place of anger as Hermione nodded. He removed his hand, but her skin still burned in the places where it had rested.

Her heavy breaths filled the resentful silence. "As much as I've enjoyed your presence, Malfoy, I think it's time I leave." She stated finally. He watched her for a moment before he snorted.

"In case you haven't noticed, Granger, the streets are crawling with people who would love to kill you." Her nose wrinkled. She could see that his arrogant manners hadn't suffered in the few years that had passed.

"I know that." She said, irritated. "But if you had any brains at all, you'd realize that you were a wizard and can apparate." Draco stared at her in bemusement, before shaking his head. Hermione furrowed her brow. "What?"

"These people aren't idiots. They've placed an Anti-Apparition charm on the area."

Hermione paused before gazing at him in genuine puzzlement. Her disgust at meeting him momentarily faded. "I've never heard of them doing that before. They wouldn't be able to leave otherwise." Draco narrowed his eyes at her before seeming to deflate. He sagged against the wall, and for the first time Hermione noticed the dark bruising under his eyes.

"They're searching for me. That's why." He said quietly.

Hermione stared at him in confusion. Slowly, as she looked first at the windows and then back at him, she understood. "Is it because of your father?" She asked hesitantly. The look in his eyes was all the affirmation she needed. It made sense, she reasoned. Lucius Malfoy had been a dedicated follower of Voldemort. His son was a valuable asset. Her brown eyes flickered up to meet his grey ones.

Breaking the interaction that seemed far to intimate for childhood enemies, she raised her gaze back to the windows. They dirt and grime made them hard to see out of, which Hermione realized made it equally as hard to see in. Grateful for small miracles, she laid her head back against a wall. Pain pounded through it causing her vision to blur, and it only seemed to get worse as time progressed.

"Not going to try and play hero, Granger?" Draco sneered obviously having recovered from whatever somber mood he'd been stuck in. She opened eyes that she hadn't remembered closing to glare at him.

No, she wasn't going to play _hero_ as he'd so eloquently put it. Nausea roiled through her stomach at the thought of even having to move. He seemed to sense her discomfort. "Granger-"

He paused at the shuffling sound that could be heard on the other side of the door. She forced herself to hold her wand steady. The door swung open to reveal a figure who's face was hidden in shadows. They held their wand aloft as they advanced forward. Hermione didn't receive a warning as she felt herself thrown backwards against a wall. Another resounding thump told her Draco had met the same fate.

Her head swam dizzily as she lifted her it. _Everte Statum_ , she mumbled. The offender was blown from his spot in the doorway into the street. She waved her wand to cast a shield spell before muttering another that she hoped would strengthen it. She dragged herself over to Draco who lay seemingly unconscious on the floor. She cursed before frowning grimly. She supposed she really would be playing hero after all.

"Rennervate." She muttered. Draco groaned as his eyes fluttered open, obviously in pain. Hermione wrinkled her nose, but said nothing. "We can't stay here." She whispered. His jaw stiffened as he pushed himself to his feet. A small cut from an unknown source stretched above his brow. " _Episkey_." She said automatically.

Draco winced as the cut closed itself. He looked at her strangely. Later, she'd look back and find that a sparkle of appreciation had lain in his gaze. "We can't leave." He said quietly in response to her first statement.

"They'll be here any minute!" She argued softly. "We're too vulnerable!" On impulse, she tugged his arm. He shook her grasp off with a sharp look. Hermione blinked away hurt before stepping backwards in frustration. "Do you want to die?" He looked away in silence. She swallowed in shock.

"Go ahead and leave _,_ Granger."

Hermione bit her lower lip. "I'm not leaving without you." She said firmly after a few moments of indecision. The words rolled off her tongue with an ease that surprised even her. Harry and Ron had often told her that she was fiercely loyal to the people she cared about. But before now she thought, confused, Malfoy had done nothing to deserve any such loyalty.

Draco looked up at her before throwing up his hands. "Bloody hell, Granger!" He hissed. "I'm giving you a chance to save yourself! Even Weasley could understand that!" She returned his glare with her own. His hands clenched into fists as he stepped forward. "You don't deserve this." He whispered harshly as he gestured around the room. "I do. Go."

"But you don't!" She protested. For some unexplainable reason she felt despair well up inside her. "I'm will _not_ leave you." Resolutely, she strengthened the shield she'd placed before. Draco watched her in faint disbelief. "Help me." She ordered.

"You're completely mad." He mumbled. Privately, she agreed with him, but she said nothing. To her pleasure he eventually gave in. After doing as much as they could to protect themselves, Hermione allowed herself to fall to a sitting position. The nausea that she'd had before returned full force. She felt Draco's gaze on the back of her head.

The blissful silence that had befallen them was shattered as the floorboards creaked outside of their hiding place. Gingerly, Hermione stood. Draco stepped to her side. Both of their wands were raised as they waited with bated breath. She ran threw a list of curses and hexes in her head.

Their shield trembled. Hermione felt her skin tingle in trepidation. The room was cast in shadow as the moon slid behind the clouds. Draco's only sign of discomfort was that he shifted slightly. It was funny, she thought absentmindedly, that both of them were willing to unite for this one moment. It felt like the friendships that had formed long ago and fallen once the war was over. She wondered how long _theirs_ would last.

Their shield fell.

Together, as if it was planned they both cast their spells. Hermione only vaguely recognized his. Their target pitifully unprepared for both of them collapsed with a resounding thud onto the dusty floor. Her relief at the short confrontation clouded the caution she should have had.

Too late, she realized their victim hadn't been alone.

The pain that sliced up her arm brought a cry from her lips. Her wand dropped with a clatter from now numb fingers. Hermione's eyes stung as she clapped a hand over the wound. Blood gushed nauseatingly from between her fingers. Draco shouted something unrecognizable as another cut opened across her shoulders. Her knees hit the floor as fresh pain bloomed.

There was a crash before the air was silent once more. A shadow fell over her. Hermione looked upwards. The face was hooded and unrecognizable. Her left hand struggled to find her wand. She didn't know what happened to Draco, but couldn't afford to think about it.

The tip of a wand was forced against her throat.

She leaned away, and it followed. Her back hit the floor, and she lay there disbelieving as the wand pressed triumphantly at her neck. She swallowed. The glee with which her own wand was held up and thrown aside was almost palpable. A tendril of hopelessness squeezed her heart and took her breath away. Wandless magic required a strength she didn't have to spare. Her body burned in pain, and to her horror she felt a tear settle in the corner of her eye.

The breath of her captor blew past her. "Crying now are we?" They whispered. She shivered even as fury warmed her face. The voice was male, and the distaste it carried within it's deep baritone was terrifying. The wand softly caressed the cut on her shoulder. She bit back tears of pain. Even in the face of death, he would not have the pleasure of watching her cry.

"If you expect me to beg for life I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you." She spat. The words flew past her dry lips with bleak satisfaction. The wand was back at her throat in an instant and was thrust punishingly against it. She choked.

"Quiet!" They hissed. Their was silence until Hermione felt the hair stir next to her ear. She twisted her head away in horror. Pain prevented her from a complete escape. " _Mudblood_." They crooned softly afterwards. A chill ran up her spine. _He knew_. The reminder of Bellatrix made both of her arms burn.

The wand was raised, and she wondered if maybe she would be on the receiving end of an unforgivable. She closed her eyes. At the same time, she heard the faint mumble of the voice that had tormented her since childhood. Her eyes remained closed as she felt the man next to her vanish and then fall to the ground with a thud.

A ghost of a smile brushed her face.

Their was a new presence, and a touch that was surprisingly gentle pried her fingers away from their hold on her wound. Hermione opened her eyes. Draco's face was expressionless as he waved his wand. The furrow of his brow was the only indication of his nervousness. Her breath caught as he moved to the cut on her shoulder. He pulled away the fabric near it and began to wave his wand again. Her nails bit into her palms as the skin drew closed.

He finished and leaned backwards. His hand darted into the pocket of his robes. Hermione involuntarily tensed. He didn't comment as he withdrew a bottle of brown liquid that she immediately recognized as dittany. "Do you always carry Essence of Dittany on you?" The question was tinged with disdain.

A smirk lifted his lips. He tilted his head to a paper bag beside her. Its contents had spilled out and onto the floor. "Do you always carry peppermint leaves with you?" Hermione grimaced as she eyed them. They were crushed and useless.

"No." She admitted. The silence that ensued as he touched a drop of dittany to each of her wounds was surprisingly pleasant. "I suppose I won't be able to make the meeting tomorrow without them." She said suddenly.

Draco snorted as he finished. "I save your life, and you worry about a bloody meeting?" His nose wrinkled in a sneer. "Typical Granger." The words ignited the bit of fire Hermione had left as she frowned at him.

"I needed them so I'd be able to meet with my friends for my birthday without a sore throat." She defended herself. Draco huffed as he stood. Hermione imagined his silence was more to anger her than anything. He walked to the window as she forced herself to a sitting position. She blinked as her vision blurred.

"The Aurors have arrived." He said suddenly. Hermione felt her muscles loosen. "They must've lifted the Anti-Apparition charm by now." She nodded in agreement. The idea of leaving their dusty prison was a welcome thought. He turned to her. "We should go."

She stared blankly. "Where?"

He blew out a breath. "I need to leave. You know the Daily Prophet will have a field day if I'm found here." The meaning crashed over her in a wave of understanding. Sympathy followed soon after, but already foreseeing Draco's reaction if she said something, she stayed silent.

"I can apparate by myself." Hermione said quietly. A touch of regret claimed a spot in her heart as he nodded. She watched as the grip on his wand tightened. Words spilled from her mouth in a curious stream. "Why did you do it?" He looked up sharply. "Save me, I mean."

He seemed to completely still. She felt her breath slow. His grey eyes locked with hers as he spoke. "Because my beliefs have changed." He said simply. "Until we meet again, Granger." Draco tipped his head towards her in an awkward goodbye as he vanished.

Later, as Hermione stumbled wearily into her bedroom she realized that that was the first civil goodbye he'd ever said to her.

* * *

Morning brought a steady stream of sunlight through her windows. Hermione's body ached as she slipped from her bed. She'd decided before she'd fallen asleep that the cuts she'd suffered hadn't warranted a trip to St. Mungos, but the stiffness still bothered her somewhat.

Freshly showered and dressed, she sat at her kitchen table looking through a couple letters that had arrived that morning. A sudden sound at her window interrupted her reading. An owl hovered outside holding a small package. Hermione stood and moved to let it in. She accepted the gift and offered a treat in return. She studied it for moment. Its eyes held a deep intelligence, and it held itself with a pride she only recognized from one person. After a few moments it soared out of her home and back into the sky.

She watched it for minute before untying the string wrapping the package. Inside she found a small paper bag. Upon opening it the familiar scent of peppermint overwhelmed her senses. A slip of paper caught her attention. She plucked it from the bottom of the package. In a messy but somehow elegant scrawl a single sentence was written across it. She read it with a warm smile.

 _Happy Birthday, Granger._

* * *

 _Thanks again for reading, and please feel free to either review, follow or favorite on your way out! It would be very much appreciated. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, and thanks ever so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I am quite young, and have only just started high school so your feedback means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

It was late at night in Hogsmeade the second time she met him.

It was raining this time, which she wouldn't have minded if it didn't remind her of the tears she'd cried over the last week. Harry sat across from her in the Three Broomsticks, eyeing her with concern. She ignored it as best she could; after all, her sorrow shouldn't have to affect his life as well.

"I'm sorry about you and Ron." He said suddenly. She flinched and cursed silently. Out of all the topics he could've chosen he wanted to talk about _that_? She lowered her gaze to her clasped hands. It was really quite silly that it bothered her so.

"Don't be." It came out harsher than she intended, and she hoped Harry hadn't noticed. "It was for the better anyway." That statement was more for her benefit than his, she supposed. Disbelief darkened his eyes. "He and I just realized we wouldn't work out, that's all." She finished stiffly.

He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "In other words, you had differing opinions on your future." Hermione felt woefully misplaced anger towards him. Who was he to judge her?

"Yes, well, not everybody can have a perfect relationship life like you and Ginny." She snapped. Not missing the hurt in his eyes, an apology came soon afterwards. "Sorry." Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer to hide her embarrassment. Harry's relationship with Ginny hadn't always been perfect, she reminded herself. The war had seen to that.

"S'alright." He replied. She didn't like the look she saw in his eyes though. "'Mione," He started, "I know Ron can be a prat sometimes, but if you give him a chance I'm-"

"I gave him a chance, Harry." She said firmly, despite the fact that she'd asked herself that very same question before. "More than one actually, and he didn't take them. He and I just...we weren't meant to be. You...you have to understand that." She pleaded.

Harry let his arms slide off the table before nodding in defeat. "Now, I'm the one who's sorry." He pulled out a rather lumpy package from his coat pocket. "It's your birthday 'Mione, I shouldn't have made you upset."

"It's fine." She swallowed back her remorse. "We had to talk about it sooner or later anyway." Accepting the package, Hermione couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the poor wrapping job.

Harry scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ginny...er, wasn't there to help, so I had to wrap it." In spite of her sorrow, Hermione grinned. Sliding a finger under a small opening in the paper she pulled it away. Underneath lay a velvet box. Opening it, she gasped at the necklace that sparkled back at her. It was plain and somewhat simple with its thin chain and small gold heart, but startlingly beautiful with the intricate trimming around its edges.

"It's a locket." He murmured quietly. Surprised, Hermione found that indeed there was a line that ran around the sides of the pendant. Sliding a fingernail in between the two pieces she popped it open to reveal the small picture.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Ron, Harry, and herself, waved back at her. She was in the middle, with Harry and Ron's arms wrapped around her shoulders. They broke into laughter at something someone said, before smiling at each other. As the sequence repeated itself Hermione felt the beginning of tears prick her eyes. Oh, how she wished things could have stayed that way.

"Harry, it's lovely!" She whispered. A light shade of pink dusted his face before he smiled. Before she could stop herself, Hermione raised her gaze from the necklace to look for Ron. Immediately the ache in her heart returned. He'd declined the invite with the excuse that he'd had other plans.

Harry didn't seem to notice her mood change and instead nodded toward the gift. "I'm glad you like it." And she did. If not just for its beauty, she was glad to have a reminder of the easy friendship she and Ron had once shared.

The rest of her evening she spent with Harry catching up and sipping Butterbeer. They talked mostly about their current lives and their immediate futures, in which Hermione learned of Harry's engagement to Ginny. As their time together started to close, Hermione found her spirits somewhat lifted, and was able to give Harry a genuine laugh and grin.

They left the Three Broomsticks just after eleven to find that it had stopped raining. Hermione gave Harry one last hug before they parted ways. Not wanting to go home just yet, she chose to walk down the streets of Hogsmeade. The shadows dogged her feet, and she held her wand comfortingly between her fingers. Despite the chance of danger she found she missed the village, and welcomed the memories it brought forth.

It was about ten minutes into her late night stroll that she found him.

A steady stream of curses sounded from around a turn. Hermione arched an eyebrow at this, and rounded the corner just in time to see him kick the dirty cobblestones and curse again. A smirk slid across her face. "Thought you were smarter than _that_ , Malfoy."

Quicker than she could blink he turned around with his wand raised and a menacing glare. Hermione stepped out of the shadows with her hands slightly raised. His glare didn't fade, but she could tell his shoulders relaxed. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Granger."

The smirk faded somewhat, and she took a few cautious steps to reach his side. An uneasy silence rested between them until she boldly decided to break it. "Thanks for the Peppermint leaves. You didn't really have to do that...I know it wasn't under the most pleasant of circumstances the last time we met."

His mouth lifted into his own smirk as if to say 'I'll say'. "It wasn't like it required much effort in finding some, Granger." _But it still meant a lot, at least coming from you_ , she thought. The silence returned, though it was noticeably less formal. "I'd have thought you'd be with Potter and the Weasel seeing as it's your birthday and all." He said abruptly.

Hermione's lips parted in evident surprise. "I-I was." She said finally. It wasn't worth it to question the fact that he'd remembered her birthday, she decided. "But Harry left a few minutes ago."

Draco snorted. "Where's Weasely then?" He pressed, obviously noticing she'd neglected to talk about Ron. "I wouldn't think he'd have left you alone here." He started to continue down the path, and she followed.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione retorted, as the feeling of an all too familiar sort of resentment warmed her face. She fingered the locket that lay around her neck absentmindedly.

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't." He stated indifferently. "But I didn't think he'd be too keen on you talking to me." He glanced around as if he expected the red head to step out of the shadows with his wand drawn. The pain in her heart returned full force as she began to actually wonder what Ron would've done.

"If you must know, Ron didn't come." Her tongue burned as she said it, but before she could wonder _why_ she'd said it, he'd asked her another question.

"Why?" He turned to look at her fully in the face. Confusion danced across his features,...and possibly concern? Hermione felt her breath leave her. _Concern for her? Over Ron?_ It was too much. She let her eyes drop to the ground. _Dare_ she tell him? Why _would_ she tell him? A painful lump formed in her throat.

"Ron and I decided to end our relationship." She mumbled. The air around them crackled with awkward tension. Draco paused in his walk for a full second before continuing. She wondered if someday she might look back and laugh at his reaction.

He cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry...?" It came out as more of a question than a statement, and Hermione wondered if he'd meant it that way. He didn't say anymore though, and so she figured that he just hadn't expected that particular response. She gave a half hearted laugh at the thought. A week ago, she wouldn't have thought she'd have to say it.

Mid way into her thoughts, she felt her shoe catch in a dip in the road. Before she had a chance to stop herself, she flew forward. Preparing for what she thought would be a very ungraceful fall, she didn't expect to find Draco's arms tugging her backwards.

Hermione whirled around to face him in surprise, only to meet an expression she couldn't quite decipher. His hands rested lightly on her forearms, and she found that she really didn't mind it. Their gazes remained locked, which made a faint blush rise to her cheeks. It suddenly felt quite warm despite the chill from the damp air. Her heart beat sped up, and she felt her mind whirl in a sudden onslaught of dizzying uncertainty.

It reminded her of the feelings Ron had once brought her.

Yet...it felt different. It somehow felt more... _right_. Her brain must be a confused, she decided. It was a reasonable explanation that after an emotional trauma one might develop feelings for the next person that showed interest in them. Quite reasonable actually. _But_ , she realized, _it feels real._

With slow but deliberate movements he leaned closer until she could feel his breath sweep past her lips. Her head tilted upward almost of its own accord, and for one electrifying moment, their lips touched.

It was everything either could have wanted, until Hermione remembered the one reason why the moment couldn't last. _He has a girlfriend_. She pulled away quickly, then. Draco looked at her in puzzlement. Embarrassed and more than a little ashamed, she stepped out of his hold. "Does Astoria know you make a habit of kissing other girls?" She snapped.

The calmness with which he gazed at her made her bristle in anger. "She made it clear she was done with me this evening." He said smoothly. Hermione let her jaw slacken. They'd broken up? It dawned on her that that was probably the reason why he was here so late at night. Crushing the tiny bit of hope that flared inside her, she stepped forward, furious.

"So, you just turn to the next girl, then? Is that it?"

He blinked, taken aback. "I-No!" Hermione just shook her head. Tears slipped from her eyes. The emotions were too much. It all felt like it was too much. And so, she did the only thing she thought was best for the situation.

She apparated.

Seconds later she stumbled into the bedroom of her small flat in London. Her cat, Crookshanks, glared up at her up from his resting place on the bed. Hermione fell down beside him. She brushed a shaking hand across her still tingling lips, as she realized what she'd just done.

 _Merlin_ , she thought, _I just kissed Draco Malfoy._

It all felt like such a mess. Ron had been her world; everything she could've hoped for. Draco had been taught to hate her. He'd watched as she screamed and writhed on a dirty floor with a knife carving the word Mudblood into her skin. But tonight, she'd almost been able to forget that. Love _is_ blind, she thought absentmindedly, before freezing.

 _I can't love him_. Her mind screamed automatically. _He's Draco Malfoy_! Yet, as the whirlwind of emotions started to slow, another idea crept in. _I'm...scared_. Harry or Ron would've scoffed at that, because how could Hermione Granger, a war hero from the dark times brought by Voldemort himself, be scared? Scared of her own feelings no less?

Hermione wasn't so foolish as to dismiss the notion though, as she dared to let her thoughts wander to a kiss from the past that wasn't unlike the one she'd shared with Draco. It was a kiss she'd tried to forget after she'd buried the one she'd shared it with. A kiss that she'd shrugged off as an act of recklessness in the face of the uncertainties of war.

But now as a quiet sob escaped her, she clearly remembered the safety felt, the type of belonging Ron hadn't been able to give her, and how much she'd _missed_ it. And so, for the first time, even as a fresh wave of tears flowed down her face at the loss of a previous love, she allowed herself to entertain the idea of letting Draco Malfoy into her life.

* * *

 _Thanks again for reading! Please review on your way out, and if you'd like, you can guess who gave Hermione that other kiss. ;) Cheers!_


	3. Chapter 3

_IMPORTANT-_

 _Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They make my days so much brighter!_

 _The beginning of this chapter hints at Fremione but does not impact the rest of the story except for a closer relationship between George and Hermione._

* * *

It was the third time she saw him that she truly fell in love.

The white covered tables and lavishly dressed people brought back painful memories for Hermione. A cool glass of punch resided in her hand as she watched Ginny and Harry out of the corner of her eye. Well wishers surround them and as she watched with a touch of amusement, a couple of girls stared jealously. She supposed that years ago, a very young and immature version of her would have done the same thing.

"You look beautiful tonight." The voice startled her out of her thoughts. With an impressive speed she stepped forwards and turned to face the speaker. George Weasley grinned back sheepishly. "Sorry." He apologized. Hermione smiled back as she let her shoulders relax.

"Thanks."

He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "He'd think so too." Hermione looked up sharply. Surprise caused her lips to turn downward in a frown. She subconsciously swept a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand, George." She murmured softly. Two red heads surfaced in her mind. Both smiled, but the boyish wink she pictured one sending her was what set them apart. George met her eyes in something akin to sympathy.

"Ron." He specified. Hermione nodded and looked away. _Of course_ , she chastised herself. _Who else would he mean?_ George placed a finger under her chin. "It's alright, Hermione. I shouldn't have said it like that." She let her head fall away from his touch as she cleared her throat. He knew who she'd thought he'd meant.

"It's fine." She mumbled. George's eyes narrowed, but he didn't push. They stood together in an amicable silence, and she used it to study him. His eyes had a much more shadowed look to them, but then again she knew that almost everyone their age did. Hermione knew for a fact that his usual mischievous side was somewhat subdued now, and she remembered that his usual easy laugh was replaced with a quiet chuckle.

His head cocked slightly in his sister's direction as he nudged her. Torn from her observations Hermione followed his gaze. Harry and Ginny had moved over to the space that had been cleared for a dance floor. As she watched they engaged in a steady sway to the music. Conversation halted as people noticed. Hermione smiled. Harry's eyes were full of an affection that was only present around Ginny, and she felt without a doubt that the marriage would last for a long time.

George bumped his arm against hers as the dance finished. "Look who's here." His voice was rough with distaste. Hermione once again looked in the indicated direction. Leaned against a table with folded arms was none other than Draco Malfoy. The look on his face told her he was exceedingly uncomfortable. His grey eyes flicked upwards to meet hers, and her breath caught in her throat.

Hermione shifted her gaze away in order to calm her racing heart. Blinking, she refused to look back at Draco. Several months had passed since their last meeting, and she still wasn't sure where it left either of them at. She distracted herself with looking at the couples who'd followed Ginny and Harry's lead and were now dancing. Regret clouded her mind as she laid eyes on painful sight.

There, plain for her to see was Ron dancing with their friend, Luna Lovegood.

Almost at once the crowd around her seemed too large, and the noise too loud. Frustration made her eyes burn. "I need a breath of fresh air." She announced quietly to George. He turned to her startled. His lips parted in question, but she shook her head. "Later." She mumbled.

She pushed past people muttering apologizes as she went. They moved albeit grudgingly. The light air of spring brushed against her face. She huffed out an angry breath and closed her eyes to suppress the moisture that had gathered underneath her lashes. "I always knew Weasley was a prat." A low voice stated.

Hermione's eyes flew open. "Don't you _dare_ , Malfoy." She snapped as she whirled around. He arched an eyebrow. "He's not a prat and you know it." Draco's lips twitched as he folded his arms.

"Then why are you crying?" The words lacked any type of venom and instead had an unusual touch of sympathy about them. Hermione touched a hand to her face. A tear had indeed found its way down her cheek.

"I don't know." She whispered honestly. Grass crunched under Draco's shoes as he stepped closer. His presence overwhelmed her senses as he stopped directly in front of her. She raised her head to look at him. His grey eyes stared back resolutely. The back of his hand came up to gently brush the tear away. Her face warmed. "Why did you come?" She asked quietly.

Draco shrugged. "I suppose I just wanted to see you." Hermione bit her lip as a wave of delight crashed over her. His arms boldly moved to draw her body next to his. She let him, and relished in his soft embrace. He gazed at her with such a strong intensity that she could hardly keep her eyes open. He leaned down until his breath tickled the hair around her ear. She felt a smile grow on her face.

Draco's lips brushed tentatively against hers as he waited for her reaction. Without hesitation Hermione brought her lips deliberately up to his. She reflected that this kiss was lasting much longer than their original, and it was only after a couple long exhilarating moments that they pulled apart. Her breaths came fast and hard as she stood locked tightly in his arms.

His eyes glittered with an emotion she'd never seen from him. It was with great pleasure that she realized that it was brought out because of her. The loud chatter from the tent brought a sense of reality back down to both parties.

Soft notes from a slow waltz drifted out to meet them. Draco whispered softly next to her ear. "Fancy a dance, Hermione?" She stilled at the use of her first name, but somehow appreciated the change.

"I'd like that."

Slowly they made their way back to the crowd of people. Hermione's heart began to beat faster as the tent loomed closer. Briefly she felt apologetic to Harry and Ginny. Some of the guests would be sure to cause a scene at seeing her interact peacefully with Draco. Ron's face surfaced in particular.

Draco held her against his side as the first wave of murmurs reached their ears.

Hermione held her head high as a few curses were hissed in her direction. She felt Draco stiffen against her as someone loudly muttered a few choice words in discontent. They were given a wide berth as they reached the other dancing couples. She caught Harry's eye as they passed him. He stared blankly in confusion.

The familiar red hair of Ron caught the corner of her eye. His face had turned a shade of scarlet that was quite unbecoming for his freckled face. Hermione met his eyes, undaunted, as he walked up to her. She squeezed Draco's arm in a silent plea to stay still. "Get your hands off her Malfoy!" Ron growled.

The entirety of the crowd fell silent. Draco's lips formed a mocking sneer. "I think it'd be better for you to let Hermione decide for herself whether she wants you to intervene or not." He said coolly. Ron glared back in stony silence before turning to Hermione.

"I quite like where I am, Ron." She stated calmly.

Eyes settled first on her and then back on Ron. His face turned to an expression of horrified disbelief. "Bloody hell, Hermione!" She winced. "Have you lost your mind? It's Malfoy's arm you're hanging off from!"

She nodded. "I'm not blind, Ronald. I know perfectly well who's arm I'm hanging onto." Ron spluttered helplessly as people looked on. Hermione felt a pang of regret steal her breath away. With an admirable determination she held his gaze. His blue eyes flared brightly with hurt and anger.

The crowd silently parted for yet another red head. George stepped up to place a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let her go, Ron." Hermione didn't see the expected betrayal or disappointment in his eyes, but instead an acceptance that only came from a true friend.

"Have you gone mad too, George?" Ron asked incredulously. George fell silent as Ron shook out of his hold. Hermione swallowed and sought out Harry's eyes. They met for a brief second before he ended it and looked to the ground. She felt a small part of her heart break. Ron had stepped forward towards them. "You've done something to them, haven't you?" He accused.

Draco's face formed a dangerous scowl. Hermione bit her lip as his muscles tensed under her fingers. The crowd's attention turned to her as she spoke. "He's done nothing to anyone." As quickly as she'd gained the interest, she lost it.

Ron gestured wildly at Draco. "Listen to yourself!" He begged. "Don't you see? He's messing with your mind!" He took another step in her direction. For a moment she wondered if he might grab her.

"Watch it, Weasel." Draco snarled. Hermione's head whipped towards him. His face was taught with fury. She felt rather than saw his hand dart toward hers and grasp it protectively. Her skin tingled at his touch.

"Shut up, Ferret." Ron spat back, but didn't move further.

Hermione felt her stomach twist as her gaze swept the crowd. The eagerness that filled most faces sickened her. A lone person stood to the side with a quill and a piece of parchment. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he wrote. _Probably the Daily Prophet's doing._

The warmth of the hand that rested on top of hers gave her the courage to repeat her earlier statement. "Draco," she said loudly, "has done nothing to anyone." Draco's given name seemed to slip easily past her lips. Ron's mouth already hung open to refute her, but she smoothly cut him off. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I'm afraid you don't have a say in the company I choose to keep." She paused before softly adding, "Even if it _is_ a Malfoy."

Ron's jaw clicked close with an audible snap as she turned away. His face flushed in anger, but he wisely stayed silent. Hermione caught George's eye. Respect shone clearly from his gaze. She smiled weakly. The people around them continued their chatter much as before though she was sure their subject had changed. The music, which had stopped at the disruption began again. "Ready for that dance?" She murmured in Draco's ear.

His eyes had lost their fury, and now gleamed in unrestrained appreciation. "Anytime."

From where they stood Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. The steady notes of a gentle tune thrummed softly around them. Her heels clicked lightly against the ground as they stepped in time to the rhythm. Their movements became more fluid as the tempo increased. Hermione could feel the eyes of everyone on them once again. She imagined the reporter would have a lot to say in his next article.

Draco's arm led her out and she twirled under it. He pulled her so her back rested momentarily against his chest. Silently Hermione tilted her head to gaze into his eyes. They sparkled down at her. She turned to face him with her head still inclined upwards. Her hands brushed against his neck to tug him towards her. He responded immediately. The crowd could complain all they liked she thought as his lips met hers, and she wouldn't care.

She _loved_ him.

* * *

 _Thanks again, and please leave a review if you have time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N~I apologize that this chapter comes so late. I had planned on ending the story with my previous chapter, but found myself writing two more during my three month absence. If I'm honest, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I truly hope that you guys enjoy it. I also want to tell you that after you read this know that I do love Ron's character, and that this isn't meant to mean that I don't._

 _Also, how would you guys feel if I wrote another Dramione story?_

* * *

She always knew that her heart could only belong to him.

The heady scent of peppermint diffused through the air as she worked. Her quill scratched furiously across pages of parchment, and with each stroke Hermione's frown deepened. A strand of hair fell across her face and for what felt like the hundredth time she pushed it back behind her ear. With a final, almost angry jab at her papers, she pushed them to the side of her desk.

Throwing the quill down, she lightly massaged her temples. The cup of coffee that rested next to her suddenly seemed quite unappealing as her stomach turned nauseatingly. The knock at the door only increased the headache that now pounded behind her eyes. "Come in." She called out reluctantly.

She smiled tiredly as Draco stepped through the door. His eyebrows lifted as he stopped in front of her desk. "Long day then?" He asked cautiously. Hermione grimaced. Draco caught his mistake and quickly backtracked. "Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Draco..." Hermione groaned. "Its fine." With a little more difficulty than she anticipated she stood up. She swallowed against a sudden wave of dizziness and moved to stand in front of him. Draco watched her with thinly veiled concern. She ignored it, and rested a hip against the front of her desk. "What are you doing here?"

Draco shrugged. "I finished early, and there aren't any new cases, so I came to see you." Hermione blushed slightly. Since Draco's new installment in the Auror department, the time they used to have to spend together was significantly shortened. She absentmindedly twisted the ring that adorned her finger. "Are you finished?" Draco asked hopefully as he gestured to her desk.

Hermione bit her lip as she glanced at it. "No," she lied. "Sorry." Draco hid his disappointment well as he straightened. Hermione held her breath as he briefly searched her gaze curiously.

"It's fine." His eyes drifted to her stomach. She looked away apologetically as he moved closer to her. "Finish soon though?" Hermione nodded as she accepted his light kiss and leaned into the protective arms that encircled her. With a guilty heart she watched Draco retreat from her office.

It was only after he'd long since left did she allow her smile to fade.

Straightening, Hermione hurriedly grabbed the papers and folders that littered her desk. With shaking hands she shoved them into the bag that sat by her chair. Her wand flicked upwards, and the lights dimmed as she exited her office. The heels of her shoes clicked loudly against the tile as she made her way to the lift at the end of the hallway.

The metal doors opened immediately for her, and she quickly pressed the few numbers that were needed to take her to her intended destination. With a metallic chirp, the doors opened and Hermione stepped out onto the second level of the Ministry of Magic. The corridor that approached her was short, and small rooms lined either side. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she rounded a corner to find a large set of oak doors.

Her wand twitched, and with a screech the doors swung open, revealing the chaos behind them. Various personnel ran back and forth, some with a friend in tow. Cubicles lined the walls; each holding a separate witch or wizard. The loud chatter that had confronted her at the doors gradually quieted to a dull hum. Heads turned as she strode down a pathway that had been cleared for her.

Hermione felt her skin prickle at the attention. One of her hands moved absentmindedly to her stomach as she approached the reason for her visit. Ron frowned as she neared the place where he leaned against a wall. He straightened as she stopped next to him. "Hermione." he murmured politely.

"Ron." A sudden wave of sorrow washed over Hermione. Not for the first time did she wish that things had turned out differently between them. Swallowing against the lump that had risen in her throat, Hermione gestured to an enclosed room behind them. "Do you mind if we talk for a minute?" Ron hesitated for a moment, and Hermione could almost feel the conflict that she knew raged inside him. After a minute that seemed far too close to an hour, Ron nodded.

Hermione led the way into the office, and closed the door behind them. Ron crossed his arms as she turned towards him. She raised her eyes to his, and for a moment they simply stared at each other. Ron looked much the same, Hermione reflected after a moment. Ron broke eye contact first, choosing to gaze at a spot on the wall behind her.

"Is there a purpose to your being here?" He asked. "Because I have more important things waiting for me." The shock Hermione felt was almost mind numbing. His words hurt her deeply. Again, she wondered if her dream was a lost cause. Ron's gaze fell back on her, and for the first time Hermione saw an unapologetic fury burning brightly in his eyes. It was almost ironic, she thought, that the only time she'd ever seen such strong anger it had been directed at Voldemort himself.

She grasped for some sort of resolve as she bravely pushed forward. "I wanted to ask you if we could try again." Ron's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as his mouth widened in barely contained surprise. Hermione hastily spoke her next words. "As friends I mean." Ron turned his gaze to the floor as he cleared his throat. The silence was very nearly unbearable as she waited.

"No, Hermione."

It felt as if her heart had stopped beating. Her hands clenched into fists as tears stung her eyes. Ron still refused to look at her, and without warning pushed past her, heading for the door. The sudden contact forced breath back into her lungs, and with a start she grabbed for his hand. He jerked to halt at her touch and gazed back at her warily. "Why?" She had been certain that she could fix things, certain that he would become the friend she'd missed so dearly.

"Why?" He asked in amazement. He shook off her gentle grasp. "Blimey, I thought you were smart." Hermione's eyes narrowed at the insult. Anger boiled hotly through her veins. It wasn't Ron who was being foolish, she realized. It was her. Ron would never change, and neither would his stupidity.

"I am." She snapped.

"I bet that's what Malfoy tells you, isn't it? What he _wants_ you to think?" Ron folded his arms across his chest. "Bloody hell, Hermione, I thought you were alright!" Hermione stiffened. Of course Ron would bring Draco into this. A tear fell as she trembled with rage.

"Is that what this is about then, Ronald? Draco? You're mad because you can't get over your own bloody ego?" It was Ron's turn to narrow his eyes. He took a step forward, and Hermione instinctively drew back. He paused and retreated back towards the door.

"It's not _my_ ego that you should be worried about." He muttered. Blue eyes flared angrily as he raised his head stubbornly. Hermione felt her shoulders sag in defeat as her anger abated. She was at a loss she realized, and for once she didn't have a solution. Her emotions felt like a mess as another tear slipped down her cheek.

"I will not apologize for my choices," she stated tiredly, "but I am sorry that they hurt you." She paused to look up at him. Ron eagerly avoided her pain filled gaze. "I love Draco, Ron." He stiffened. "But you're my friend... and you always will be."

Ron was completely quiet after she finished. It was only after a long pause that he straightened his shoulders. "I can't support you, Hermione." She inhaled shakily. "Not when you're married to..." He raised his eyes to meet her tear filled stare. "to _him._ " Hermione sat still as he turned and reached for the doorknob.

He twisted it and a shaft of light filtered though the opening door. Numbly, Hermione took a single step forward. "I'm pregnant, Ron." He froze, and for a split second Hermione hoped that he would change his mind. He turned and lowered his eyes to her stomach before meeting her gaze.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the anguish that rested in his stare. Ron's mouth twisted into a grimace as he whispered, "I can't 'Mione. I just can't." Hermione closed her eyes as his footsteps faded away. It wasn't fair, she thought as a sob bubbled forth from her lips. But then again life _wasn't_ fair. Still, as the tears poured from her brown eyes, she wondered how one such as her could have everything, but still feel as though their world was ending.

It was an hour before she made it home, and even then she couldn't quite remember how she had. Draco was waiting for her when she arrived, and after the momentary shock of seeing her in such a state, he drew her close to his chest without question. The length of time they spent in that embrace neither knew nor cared.

After a while he gently questioned her about what happened, but she shook her head. To repeat what had happened would be painful, and she selfishly thought that she'd been through enough. Draco, at her request, never asked again, and simply let her lay her head on his shoulder for the rest of the night.

The next morning while sipping a cup of coffee, Hermione found herself smiling widely at the thought of him. A rainbow of colors crossed her desk as the sun shone brilliantly off the diamond ring that adorned her left hand.

She _had_ made the right choice, she decided, and no on could ever make her regret it.

* * *

 _Again, I love any and all feedback that you offer._

 _~Sunshine_.


	5. Chapter 5

_A huge thank you goes to all who have stuck with this story and I am now proud to say that Until We Meet Again is now complete! It was really a great experience to write this, and I hope that you all enjoyed it as well._

* * *

The last few times she saw him, he couldn't see her.

Her legs ached as she made the journey up the small hill. Years of being constantly on her feet had begun to take its toll on her. Her hair, dotted with strands of silver blew freely in the air. She paused to pull it free from her face.

Hermione Granger wasn't old, but in the more recent years she'd often felt that way.

The sun dipped below the tree line as she reached the top. The wind was strongest there, but the chill didn't seem to reach her. A tree towered above and she leaned her weary body against its strong trunk. Tall grass brushed the bottom of her cloak. She rubbed her hands over the cold stone that lay beside her. Dirt and grime accumulated from the last year fell in clumps like rain.

Hermione inhaled deeply. Her eyes were dry, and she wondered if this time they would stay that way. She fingered the heart shaped necklace that rested on her neck. "It's been five years, you know." She stated quietly. The breeze picked up. Leaves skittered across the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Five bloody years since you left." Her voice cracked.

She swallowed. "The Minister of Magic that took my place is turning out to be a right prat. People want me to run again next year." Her heart clenched painfully. "But I can't, Draco." Hermione felt a sob catch in her throat. "I don't think I can handle the stress without you."

Her legs began to weaken, and so Hermione slid to a sitting position. She'd taken off the locket a while ago, and it now rested in her hand. Her fingers shook as she pried it open. Even after the years she'd spent wearing it, the pictures inside hadn't faded. She rubbed a thumb over the recent addition. Taken years before, it showed Draco holding the hand of a younger version of herself. Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo waved beside them.

With closed eyes, she could almost pretend that he was beside her. A cocky smirk played at his lips as he took her hand in his. The sunlight bounced off his hair and warmed her face. With a tearful grin she turned away. The moment disappeared, and with it the cheerful smiles. Hermione opened her eyes to the present times. The world in which she lived by herself and Draco had long since passed away.

"You were my world." She said brokenly. "My everything." The last rays of sunshine started to fade away from the sky. She lovingly remembered the times she'd dragged Draco out to watch the sunset with her. "But I guess I always knew you couldn't just wait for death to find you." Her eyes started to burn. "You had to go and find it yourself."

The times she'd been afraid for him after he'd become an Auror were numerous. The nights she'd comforted their kids when he'd earned himself a spot in St. Mungos had felt like torture. Those times she'd been terrified that Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo would spend their lifetimes wondering who their father was. Harry had always offered a shoulder to cry on, and once Ron had accepted her choices he had as well.

A single tear escaped her hold.

"You always wanted a hero's death, and you got one, so I guess if anything...I'm proud of you." Draco had become an Auror with the wish to prove that he wasn't like his father. Hermione had supported his decision despite her assurances that he didn't need to prove his worth to anyone.

"If not for others, then I need to prove it to myself." He'd say. And so, Hermione had spent days crying over him with a willing heart.

"It's still difficult without you though. Rose took it the hardest I think. And as for me, I...I don't know if I've even really accepted you're gone." The day she had received the notice was burned into her memory. Harry had been with her, and she suspected that he'd somehow known. He'd held her as she'd sagged against him and mumbled soothingly in her ear as she'd cried.

The months afterwards as she'd let her grief swallow her, Harry had stepped in with Ron and checked in regularly. Ginny had made her meals so she wouldn't have to, and had often dragged her on outings to Diagon Alley or to lunch at The Three Broomsticks. Hermione had been grateful and still was, but the ache of loss still burdened her heart.

The wind picked up speed as she let the first of many tears fall. "I miss you," She sobbed. Shadows danced around her as the sun disappeared. Her hands ached with the need for him to grab them and pull her up to stand beside him. She wished for his lips to sweep past hers again; for him to brush her tears away. For him to come _back to her._

Hermione wanted this to be a nightmare...some cruel joke. She wanted to wake up and laugh about how silly she was being. About how stupid she was for believing that Draco, her _husband_ , was gone, and had been for five years. But as the moon rose high above her, she could feel her heart sink and her stomach twist in a horrifying crash to reality. The wind howled in her ears as she clutched the necklace to her heart.

She remembered their first kiss,...the day he'd asked her out. Their wedding. The way he'd smiled at her when Rose and Scorpius had been born. The times he'd held her when the Ministry had asked too much of her. The days he'd worried over her when she'd struggled with the deaths of her parents. "More than you know..."

Hermione lifted red rimmed eyes to the moonlit sky. The gusts of wind hit her directly in the face, but she found its touch to be soothing as it cooled the heated flush that'd risen to her cheeks. Slowly but surely the tears started to slow. Her eyes stung, but for some reason unbeknownst to her she felt different. Lighter... _relieved._

The world without Draco was dim, but it no longer felt as if her world was falling apart.

The grip on the locket slowly relaxed. "But as much as I miss you, Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius need me." She choked back one last sob. "I can't leave them yet." It was more than true. Rose had four children to take care of, and Hugo's wife was pregnant with their third child. Scorpius was a father of twins. Her children needed her as much as she'd needed Draco.

Her legs protested as she stood. With straightened shoulders, she dried her tears. The night seemed to still as she patted the headstone one last time. Resolutely, Hermione turned her back on the gravesite, and began her descent down the hill. With one final breath she paused and whispered a last goodbye. "Until we meet again, Draco."

* * *

 _Thanks again for all the support you guys have given me! I hope to have a new Dramione story posted within the next month, and if you guys would so kind to check it out it would be much appreciated!_

 _-Sunshine_


End file.
